Carbuncle and Bomb Tosses: A SMN Guide
Carbuncle and Bomb Tosses: A SMN Guide This is taken from my thread at FFXIonline.com - http://www.ffxionline.com/forums/summoner/69261-carbuncle-bomb-tosses-solo-guide.html which will most likely be the one more up-to-date than on here. ---- de:Vorlage:Leitfaden ---- *Levels 36-39 :Yuhtunga Jungle Goblins at the Outpost. :There is a thin stretch where you're able to effectively kite goblins right of the op if you were facing away from the structure. *Levels 39-46 :Gustav Tunnel Goblins at the first camp. NOTE: Check with /sea Gustav before planning on moving there. If you see any in the 38-44 range in a party, better not try there for a while. :Goblin poacher is the easy one to kite around being a ranger. And normally the easist of the two to die from bomb tossing. At 43ish til become safe/worth while to use Poison Nails BP or summon Fenrir for the first pull. The Goblin Reaper will be difficult. It loves to cast Bio II and come at you with Rush after re/summoning carbuncle. You'd want to max out your distance with these critters. As in, get to a range where carby's hp bar dissappears before casting on yourself. It'll also give you the best distance to resummon carbuncle with little difficulty. For your kitting path, take them into the tunnel on the way to the zone at the first bend going up. Then wait at the bottom near the opening to the Poacher spawn. *Levels 39-46 :Eastern Altepa Desert If you can not go to Gustav Tunnel. :You can hold your kiting camp at the OP. Here, you can go parallel of the op at any direction. For distance, go far to the point where you can't see carby or the goblin anymore. But if you can max out while targeting the Goblin, after practicing a while that's also good. Careful, 2 Lost Souls, one war type other mage spawns on the western side of the outpost. Also, there is a robber/poacher group where the dhalmel wonders around. If you're kiting around that edge, I highly recommend you take out those two first to prevent any possible links after carby dies. *Levels 47-50 :Solo'd through Campaign Pre Update. Solo spot unknown to be best here. Probally at the 46 camps for this level area, but unknown to me as of this moment. *Levels 50-55+? :Garlaige Citadel :Exp'd off Hellmines. On Serket map at the I-8 area, 4 Hellmines in each corner but beware of the undead in the room. Solo stretch from where carby starts fighting to the far west until it's hp doesn't show. NOTE Until 53 Carbuncle will be defeated barely within the recast time to summon a new one. Caution Beetles, bats and elementals spawn and roam within the solo stretch! Bring oils/powders or carefully dodge them. If you get a bst partner here you can duo the beetles. Avatar recommended for beetles, Shiva using Double Slap and meleeing it. As of the moment I don't know how long you will be able to get worthwhile exp off the hellmines, but I'd assume until 58. Ifrit's Couldren as an alt, I'm not liking it due to the layout of the zone at this time and level range. ---- Closing If anyone as any testimony please message me the area, mobs, your method and I'll add it to the guide and link your user page. To any admins/mods/ect, feel free to correct any formatting issues. This is the first article I've started without a basic template. Category:Guides Category:Guides